


What did you just call me?

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'no Raph get away from my ear!', Cause he can, Evil Raphael, Gabe cant stand it, Gabe would disagree, Gabriel's the baby, He nicknames people cause he can, Raphael does not approve of his nickname, and they let him, anything but tummy tickles!, before it starts spreading around, but he gets no say, cause he's Gabe, common knowledge though, for the other person, he always wins, he tortures Gabe, intends to make sure Gabriel gets this, its his right as a big brother, literally!, never ends well, not ever, not tummy tickles, oh ho ho, picking fights with the healer is not a good idea, three older brothers who would move heaven and earth for him, won't be called 'Giggles'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel makes the mistake of nicknaming Raphael 'Giggles', least to say, the Healer is not as fond of the pet name as his baby brother is and he intends to ensure that Gabriel never calls him that again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupiyo/gifts).



> Girl! You are bomb! ABSOLUTE BOMB! You bring so much fluff to my life and for my precious star children and I love you for that! Thank you so much for letting me use your idea! I hope I did it some semblance of justice!

He was supposed to be taking a break.  

A day off they had said, joke was on them as his days off often involved bugging one if not all of his older brothers, just when they learn that its best he be kept busy they go ahead and give him more free time. Sucks for them though, his favorite free time past time was making their job harder.  

His victim this week? 

His dear older brother Raphael. 

The one good thing about being the youngest, he was never pushed away, even though his brothers knew perfectly well that he found it hilarious to annoy them, he was never rejected nor dismissed when they arrived at their duty only to find him waiting there for them too.  

He was always welcome.  

That's how Gabriel now found himself in this very predicament.  

Raphael shook his head at his brothers antics from where he was looking through the vass number of jars he had, taking inventory of them all, a smile played at his lips as his little brother rattled on and on about the new things he'd discovered down on earth.  

"Even though you know you are not meant to be going down there?" 

Gabriel made a face, glaring lightly at the back of his brothers head from where he was seated on the side of a medical table, kicking his legs too and fro, "Please, I'm a big Archangel, I don't need my big brothers to hold my hand while I cross the stratosphere." 

"No matter how old you get, you will always be that little chubby golden winged fledgling to us, the baby of our fold." 

This made the other grimace, he was _not_ a fledgling anymore (and he reminded his brothers every chance he got too) and detested it when he was treated as such.  

"Whatever, _Giggles."_  

Gabriel had a habit of forming nicknames for his brothers, younger and older, and as it would seem Raphael was no better off either. The older Archangel froze in his movements, his hand frozen mid air, as he turned around ever so slowly to look over his shoulder at his younger brother.  

Brown eyes narrowed, "What did you just _call_ me?" 

His baby brother grinned cheekily, "A nickname," he sang, "Giggles." 

Raphael glared sternly, "Do not call me that Gabriel." 

The Messenger kicked his legs out again, swinging them back and forth, "Okie dokie." 

Nodding to himself, the elder turned back to his work. It was a strange occurrence when something went missing from Raphael's storage but then again, weirder things have happened. Gabriel entertained himself with the roll of gauze on the table next to him.  

"Giggles." 

He giggled to himself at the name.  

Raphael sighed, dropping his arm back to his side, and turned around ever so slowly. Setting the clipboard on a side table as he passed, and tearing free his gloves, he stalked across the floor.  

"Ok, that's it." 

Gabriel giggled to himself as his brother stalked closer and closer, scooting backwards on the bed he was seated on, despite himself Raphael smiled at the sound. It did nothing to aid the other in any way though.  

"Wait! No! I'm sorry!" 

The Healer was on top of him in the next moment, "Oh I assure you, I will _give_ you a reason to be sorry." 

His baby brother tried to curl up on himself.  

"I need a reason to be called ' _Giggles',_ don't I?" 

Gabriel gave a shriek when hands closed around his ankles and pulled him down.  

"And where are you going?"

* * *

Gabriel bucked upwards, squealing in mad laughter, digging his heels into the medical bed as he tried to shove himself away from his older brother. The aforementioned older brother laughed at his baby brothers misery.  

"Who's got a cute little belly button? Who's got one?" 

Raphael chuckled as he tickled his baby brothers little ticklish belly button, or what Lucifer had come to call 'Gabriels happy button', scratching a single finger around the small spot. His belly had always been his weakest point, should one ever need Gabriel to do anything for them all they would need to do is give his poor little belly a good round of healthy tickles and its as good as done.  

"Is this _your_ cute little button? I'm not going to stop until you tell _Giggles_ who’s cute little belly button this is!" 

With a little scratch of encouragement, Raphael let up if only for the moment, to allow him to speak.  

Gabriel panted, looking down at his older brother with watering eyes, Raphael smiled at his little one fondly.  

"Mine?" 

"Now, I don't think that’s right," He took up his torture again.  

Their little Messenger squealed as he tickle tortured his little 'happy button'. Raphael bent down to nuzzle his nose into the torture spot and Gabriel screamed in ticklish agony.  

"No! Nononono RAPHY!" 

"I don't know who 'Raphy' is! My name is _Giggles,_ you little giggle monster." 

He shrieked, burying his fingers in his older brothers curly locks and shoving as hard as he could at his head, the elder archangels laughter joined in with his beloved baby brothers. Moving away from his reaching hands, he ran his fingers up his sides instead.  

Gabriel arched his back, eliciting these giggles so high pitched it was like he was a fledgling again. Jumping from side to side he felt like he was going to go mad.  

"Please!" 

"Try again! Whose cute little belly is this?" 

Again, he stopped, waiting for his baby brother to gather himself enough to answer. Gabriel smiled at his brother, giggling adorably.  

"Yours?" 

"That's right!", fingers were clawing at his belly again and Gabriel just about lost it, "And I'm going to ensure you never call me _Giggles_ again." 

"RAPHY! Stop! Stopstopstop! It tickles! No tummy tickles!" 

He attacked with a practiced sort of ease, more than experienced in torturing his beloved little baby brother. As the Healer he knew all the great little places to get the best sort of reaction from the messenger.  

Some times it was easy to forget that he was no longer a fledgling (though Michael as completely enamored with reminding him every time he argued about it that he was correct—he was no fledgling—he was a youngling) when you got him this giggly.  

"No tummy tickles? But you know those are my favorite!" 

"Where than where else, my little whirlwind, if not your adorable little tummy?" 

Raphael's own laughter joined his kid brother's, warm and loving, "Perhaps your little bitty neck?" 

His hands moved then, walking slowly up to his adorably bitty neck, he was going to ensure this little trouble maker knew what would happen if he _dared_ called him that outrageous nickname again.  

"No Raphy! You're completely overreacting!" 

There was a scoff, "Oh really? Well then, if that's what you truly think, perhaps I should truly 'overreact'. Let me see that little ear of yours!" 

Gabriel shrieked, twisting his head from side to side in an attempt to dislodge his evil older brother. But, as fate would have it, he wormed his way in just up behind his little ear and pecked ticklish little kisses to that small little spot that absolutely drove him up the wall.  

"Coochie coochie coo little Gabby!" 

"Raphy!" 

"Oh, I'm Raphy now, am I?", His brother chuckled in amusement, and the vibrations only added to the tickles. "What happened to ' _Giggles_ '? I thought that was my name now." 

Gabriel shook his head frantically, he could feel tears forming in his eyes it tickled so bad, his tummy and his ears had always been his weakest spots. 

"No? Are you sure?" 

"Yes! I'm sorry! So so sorry!" 

"Are you going to call me that horrendous name ever again?" 

His baby brother shrieked adorably, "Never! Never!" 

One more kiss to his ticklish little ear and he pulled back, "Good Boy, if you know what's best for you, you'll heed this warning." 

Gabriel still giggling to himself even after he'd gotten back up off the bed, reached for his gloves, and went back to his inventory list. Raphael shook his head in fond amusement at his dearest beloved baby brother and his contagious giggles.  

"My my are you a giggly youngling." 

"Only cause you tickle attacked me!" 

He chuckled again, extending an emerald green wing to brush over his brother teeny little footsie.  

"And I would do it again, my baby angel." 

Gabriel shivered, and shrieked at the feeling of fluffy soft feathers on his toes, he knew full well that Raphael would do just that if he was so inclined. 

"Now run along and play before I change my mind and decide to give those little toes of yours a check up too." 

His laughter echoed through the hospital as he jumped from the bed and made a beeline for freedom. 


End file.
